Cappy
Cappies are enemies in the ''Kirby'' series. They are bouncing mushroom-like foes and have no copy abilities. If Kirby uses his inhale on them, the mushroom cap is sucked off - revealing Cappy's true form. Kirby can then spit the mushroom cap back at Cappy, KO'ing it. If Kirby has a copy ability, he can just attack it with that destroying it in one hit, making it weaker than a Waddle Dee. In the anime, these were commonly used as extras and featured a town full of them. In the Kirby games ''Kirby's Dream Land Cappies are found in the game's first level Green Greens where they mostly just hop around minding their own business. They are usually seen wearing mushroom caps. When they are wearing hats, Kirby must use his inhale to remove them. This will then reveal the Cappy's true face and they can then be taken out with the inhaled cap. Another method for defeating them is to just spit a puff of air at them while they still have their caps. Some of the Cappies are stationary and just wiggle in place. These ones are inhaled along with their cap if Kirby tries to eat them. Sometimes Cappy appear without their mushroom caps. These ones are even weaker than a Waddle Dee but make up for it by appearing in groups of two. In Extra Mode, Cappy is replaced by Blopper. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Cappys always wear hats over their heads. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Similar behavior as in Kirby's Dream Land. They are sometimes seen trying to throw their hats off. In Revenge of the King, there is an altered version of Cappy called Poison Mash. They are gray and have sad faces. They still jump around a lot. ''Kirby Air Ride Occasionally, they are seen hopping around in the middle of the track. If Kirby inhales them, their cap will be sucked off. They will freak out and run away. Cappies are common in the Sky Sands level of Air Ride mode. Numerous Cappies also appear in the Kirby Melee stadium, notably in Kirby Melee 2 where a plethora of them gather at the top of the level. Kirby's Block Ball A small Cappy appears at the last room of the first stage in this game. After the player hits it four times, the player will move on to the room with the Cappy boss. Kirby: Canvas Curse Cappys make an appearance in this game as enemies. In the Anime Cappies played a major role in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as citizens of Cappy Town. In the anime, they are ironically capless and are allies to Kirby. They reluctantly live under the rule of King Dedede. In ''Super Smash Bros. series They appear as trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Artwork Image:Cappy1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Cappy2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Cappy1DL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Cappy2DL3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Kar cappy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Images-10.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Gallery Image:Cappy_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Cappy_Kirby's_Dream_Land_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:CappyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Cappy.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Cappy_Kirby's_Dream_Land_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Cappy_Kirby_Tilt_'n'_Tumble_.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:Cappy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Trivia *Without his cap, Cappy strongly resembles the modern interpretation of a Haniwa Doll. *Cappy, along with Blipper, is one of the only common recurring enemies to not appear in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, not counting bosses. Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land